A Young Joys' Adventure
by tikis
Summary: Molly, an ex-nursing student, leaves home to try and find her true calling. Stubborn and rebellious, she does not know what path to follow. But something is certain, she will NOT become a Nurse Joy!


"Molly! Wake up, you have training at the Pokémon Center today." Sang the joyful mother in her nurse uniform. The young girl called Molly growled in annoyance and rolled herself out of bed.

"It's like five in the morning!" complained Molly. The fact that the Pokémon Center was open 24/7 all year long kind of annoyed her. Her mother rarely had days off and worked the day time shift in the pokémon center. Molly turned ten years old almost a month ago and hoped to get a starter pokémon to become a trainer like the other big kids and teens in the city, to explore the countries with a team of pokémon like her father does. But being a daughter of a nurse pretty much made her parents decide that she would become a nurse as well, like most other Joys in her family.

When Molly and Nurse Ann Joy walked in the pokémon center, they found the night shift nurse fighting sleep behind the counter.

"Looks like you had a rough night Anne." Commented Molly's mother.

"You've got no idea! A group of fishermen decided to fish for a bunch of Staru last night. That was not really wise since all they had were Magikarp in their team."

"Oh dear, I do hope those fishermen didn't over fish those Staru, they're rare enough as it is." Replied her twin.

"UGH! Why cant you guys just pop the pokémon in some machine and heal them almost instantly like in my Nintendo DS game?" pouted Molly?

The two nurses giggled at that statement, and that made Molly in a worse mood than when she walked in here. '_They keep at it, and I'll end up stabbing someone or thing with a revival stone'_

Her mother and aunt explained in a unison voice (which creeped Molly out a bit). "Life is not a video game sweetie. This is real life and you have to do real work to live in this real world."

"Well what if I refuse to be a nurse like you two? I want to be a pokémon trainer! Maybe a Pokémon Instructor like Dad, or some sort of fashion designer. I don't know, but I do know I wanna be anything but a nurse." Stated Molly. She was now at the verge of her patience with them now. Both nurses laughed hysterically at the young girl, believing her to be joking and a little silly at that mini speech she just had.

"THAT'S' IT!" Molly stormed toward the exit and ending up bumping into someone.

"Ah, sorry! I was in a hurry cuz I barely won a battle against my friend just now." The blue headed girl handed Molly five pokéballs.

"Hello, my name is Dawn. Can you please heal my pokémon? I'd like to train on Iron Island soon." If Dawns greeting and smile weren't so welcoming, she might have been chocking on her own blood and a revival stone at this moment.

"Um, sure. I'll do my best to heal them." Said Molly. For some unsure reason, she suddenly felt like reviving Dawn's pokémon. The young nurse apprentice walked into the healing room and released the pokémon from their pokéballs. Molly wrote down in her note pad every thing that seemed to be wrong with the pokémon.

_Empoleon; seems to just be half exhausted _

_Buneary; fainted_

_Parichisu; has about a quarter health left_

_Togetic; appears to have a burn_

_Bibarel; just a small scratch_

Molly felt somewhat pleased with herself that she was able to indentify the pokémon's problems. She searched for the herb ingredients to cure Togetic's burns.

"Ah, theses Rawst berries should help." Togetic healed from his burns and a small smile creased from the corner of Molly's' lips. '_Now what to do about that fainted Buneary_', she thought. As she placed her left hand in her pocket and lifted her right hand on her chin to think, she had nearly forgotten about the revive stone in her pocket.

"What are you doing there Molly?" asked her Mother. She started hovering around her daughter inspecting her progress on her work. That action annoyed Molly a bit; it made her feel dependent as always in her training.

About half an hour passed and Dawn's pokémon team recovered. Molly handed back Dawns pokéballs un proudly because once again, she needed the help from her mother. It's not like Molly hopes to surpass her mother at nursing, her pride wanted to prove her self as not a completely useless nurse.

Dawn thanked her kindly and Molly waved goodbye. Molly took a look at a clock, and was disappointed to find out it was only 7AM. After hours of studying pokémon medicines and healing machines, it was finally time for Molly to retire for the day. Her Mother still had some hours left to work, which gave Molly afternoons to herself. Since molly had free time now, she thought she might spend her time drawing in the library for the rest of the day.

Molly changed to her casual clothes headed to the exit. While outside she headed toward the bridge to find that it was raised to let the ferry though. Sailor Eldritch was sailing Dawn to the Canalave Dock. "You just tell me when ever you need to set sail again Dawn." Said the Sailor.

"Aye yai! Just give me about five minutes; I need a quick visit to the Pokémon Center." Replied Dawn. She scurried across the bridge and met Molly in the center of the bridge. "Oh, hello." Greeted Dawn. "Thank you again for healing my pokémon. Do you know what time the Pokémon Center closes?"

"About never, unless it gets blown up or something. Why? Do you need your pokémon healed again?" asked Molly.

"Not really, my new friend Riley healed them for me. I was on my way because he offered me an egg but I don't have enough room to carry two eggs with me. I'll feel kinda bad for this egg though cuz I know I'll never get around to training it when it hatches, and I'd rather carry around the egg Riley is gonna give me." Said Dawn.

"What a shame. I'd love to have a pokémon to raise." Said Molly with a small sigh.

"Well you seem to be old enough to own a pokémon. You're like ten or something, aren't you? Here." Dawn handed the egg to Molly. "I have a feeling you'd make a great owner for this pokémon. Please take care of this egg."

Molly was mildly surprised by Dawn's action. "Oh wow… thank you so much. I promise to make this pokémon my best friend."

Dawn smiled with approval at her and waved good bye. She watched Dawn run back to the direction of Canalave Dock. Molly walked in front of the town library and sat in front of the fountain stone bench, admiring the egg. Sounds can be heard from the egg, and it felt like it was moving from inside.


End file.
